DESPERTAR
by lygher
Summary: Esta es la historia de Crepúsculo desde el punto de vista de Alice Cullen.¿cómo se enfrentaron los cullen ante el amor de Edward por Bella? YA SE PUEDE ACTUALIZAR!


**Todos los personajes y etc pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Idea creativa, lygher. **

**Intro: Esta es la historia de Crepúsculo desde el punto de vista de Alice. Todos ya leimos el POV de Bella, el primer cap. De SMN o MNS del POV de Edwar, y hasta el de Jacob, pero cómo fue que la fam Cullen enfrentó todo esto. Ay va!! No sean tan malos, Es mi segundo fic escrito y el primero en la serie Twiligth aaa me falta, pero luego posteo la otra paret**

**DESPERTAR**

"**ALICE POV" PRIMERA PARTE**

_Flash back_

_Era la primera vez que tenía una visión tan… fuera de lo normal. No era muy clara, pero aún así pude distinguir a Edward, lo raro, es que no estaba sólo. Junto a él estaba una chica pálida, de cabello negro, una rareza, hermosa, pero rara. No la reconocí, todo era tan borroso. Lo que me impactó fue verlos tomados de las manos. _

_En mi larga vida había imaginado ver a Edward con alguien, ni siquiera en mis más locas visiones, y eso que en verdad la palabra raro es lo equivalente a normal en mi vocabulario. _

_Pero lo deje pasar, lo último que quería era tener a Edward comportándose como un adolecente, haciendo planes locos para no enfrentarse a su "destino". Así que mi única opción fue "distraer" mi mente ordenando mentalmente mi guardarropa por temporada, color de temporada y Favorito de temporada. ¡Una tarea poco fácil que me ayudaría por unos días hasta que se me olvidara!_

_Fin flash back_

Jamás pensé que vería a Edward comportarse tan raro. Primero rehuyendo de nosotros, luego planeando cosas que no podía visualizar, porque tan pronto como iniciaba, los cambiaba, sin dejarme ver cuál era la razón de tanto alboroto.

Por fin cuando me empezaba a desesperar, vi todo. Esa nueva humana, la hija del jefe Swan era la razón. Y lo comprendí, su sangre, eso era el problema, Edward había olido su dulce sangre. Tan pronto como estuvimos en el sendero que conducía a la casa, inventé un plan fugaz. Edward debía marcharse para poder tranquilizarse y no cometer una locura. Y huyó.

Emmett, Rosali y Jasper, estaban a la espera de que les explicara algo. Pero no podía, no me correspondía en sí decir la verdad, así que sólo les dije que Edward no se sentía muy bien como para estar en forks, y que un cambio de aires le ayudaría a poner en orden sus prioridades. Y nos adentramos a la casa.

Esto del silencio me estaba poniendo loca, la casa era muy grande y callada, más callada que nunca. En toda mi existencia vampírica viví acompañada de música y esta era la primera vez que todo me resultaba tan… vacío. Mi hermano siempre ha sido la chispa que nos ayuda a no seguir con la costumbre, como un pequeño sol personal que alumbra a nuestra oscura y larga existencia. Creo que en el fondo siempre comprendí porque Carlisle lo eligió como hijo. Edward es alguien con quién nunca te puedes acostumbrar de estar y lo disfrutas.

Todos en casa parecían tan tristes. Emmett desesperado por no tener a nadie con quien jugar, a excepción de mi Jasper. Rosalie de lo más quejumbroza que nunca, refunfuñando que nadie la comprendía o que nadie quería ayudarla con los arreglos de su convertible. Jasper desesperado tratando de luchar con las oleadas de tristeza y aburrimiento de todos, y tratando de evitar a Emmett claro. Los más preocupantes eran Esme y Carlisle, con sus rostros llenos de tristeza y acongojados por no poder ayudar a Edward después de que huyera.

En el fondo, muy en el fondo, deseaba que Edward no regresara y encontrara en Tanya a la pareja que, estaba segura necesitaba Eso era lo que le faltaba, enamorarse. En los años que hemos vivido juntos, lo vi feliz, alegre, tocando, siendo Edward, pero aún así yo sabía que a pesar de eso, no estaba completo, no era del todo Feliz y que si por él fuera se dejaría morir, porque no había ese elemento que hiciera que su existencia valiera la pena, que su alma, si es que tuviéramos una, se completara.

Y otra parte de mí, mucho más fuerte, deseaba que regresara y buscara en forks o en un lugar más cercano, su "Alma gemela". Y esta parte era la que me decía que Bella Swan pondría ser lo que mi hermano buscaba sin comprender.

La semana fue eterna. Y eso que he vivido mucho. Y por fin llegó. En la madrugada pude verlo entrando en casa. Había tomado una decisión que por supuesto yo ya sabía. Hablaría con Bella y trataría de descifrar su mente.

Al día siguiente nevó. Llegando a la escuela emmett como de costumbre inició una guerra de bolas de nieve a la entrada de la escuela junto con los chicos. Podía percibir las ansias de Edward por verla. Lo cual era bueno y malo. De antemano pude "ver" lo que sucedió en la clase de Biología y desde luego las miradas que fugazmente le daba Edward a Bella. Y viceversa. Era de lo más extraño ver a Edward comportarse de ese modo ante una humana. Tan divertido como preocupante. Empezaba a convertirse en una obsesión para mi hermano.

En casa después de una semana silenciosa se escuchó música. Una nueva melodía rompió el silencio. Edward tocaba una nueva canción, era triste, sin duda se podía sentir en las nota su frustración y su tristeza.

Esa mañana estaba tan distraída, preocupada por mi Jasper que no vi lo que iba a suceder. Edward detuvo la camioneta de Tyler cuando esta iba a aplastar a Bella. Todos estábamos impactados, y algunos de mis hermanos enfurecidos por lo que hizo Edward. Al atardecer pude ver que estaba sumamente molesto y asustado. Todos lo rodeamos y le pedimos explicaciones, discutimos como nunca lo habíamos hecho. Nos dijo que no podía dejar que la sangre de Bella se derramara porque no podría resistir y por eso la protegió. Todos se lo tragaron menos yo, y él sabía que yo lo conocía tan bien que esa razón no era suficiente para mí, pero lo dejó pasar prometiéndonos que se alejaría de Bella y la ignoraría hasta que se fuera.

Y todo ese mes la ignoró. Todos sabíamos que algo no andaba bien con Edward. No era normal que estuviera tan metido en su mundo. Aunque eso no fue lo que nos alertó de su tristeza. Jasper trataba de hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo feliz, relajado, pero no lo lograba del todo. Y su música comenzó a ser más triste y frustrante que nunca. Todos pudimos ver no sólo por Jasper que Edward sufría. Cada tonada que tocaba era como una pena que nos decía que era infeliz.

Podía ver a Esme frustrada por no poder ayudar a su hijo y eso nos dolía, por los dos. Entonces todo cambió de repente ese día al terminar la tortura de otro día en la monótona escuela subimos al volvo ya encendido y a medio camino de la salida del estacionamiento. Atrás del volvo estaba Bella en su cacharro hablando con Tyler. Desde donde estaba, pude escuchar la negativa a la invitación que Bella le daba. Y claro pude ver a Bella acelerando su cacharro para pegarle al auto de Edward. Estaba segura que Edward también comprendió lo que pretendía hacer bella, porque aceleró tan pronto, subimos todos. Esa tarde se sentó en su piano, pero no tocó como siempre, si no que se quedó sentado meditando por momentos parecía que lo invadía la furia y luego la tristeza. Y lo vi. Había tomado una decisión. Tan pronto como anocheció partió a ver a Bella. Toda la noche esperé para ver que había decidido mientras los demás esperaban ver donde se había perdido. ¡¡Lo vi todo!! Ella llamó su nombre mientras dormía y él decidió por fin. No la ignoraría más, aunque no opusiéramos.

Por la mañana se apareció en la casa. Estaba radiante, diferente parecía decidido. Nos enfrentó y nos dijo que no la ignoraría más. Rosalie fue la más enojada, le dijo que nos iban a descubrir por su culpa, y que los vulturies nos matarían. Ese día mis hermanos no le dirigieron la palabra. Yo estaba emocionada, por Edward, y eso les irritaba a todos.

El cambió fue sumamente notorio. La invitó a salir, y ese día se sentó en una mesa a parte con ella. Yo podía vaticinar muchos días más junto a ella en esa mesa. En la casa fue igual de evidente el cambio. No sólo su humor era más alegre, esperanzado, la música que salía de su piano empezó a ser más suave y más tierna de lo que habíamos escuchado. Desbordaba dulzura y esperanza en cada nota. A pesar de estar molestos, mis hermanos empezaron a comprender que Bella no era sólo una humana más, era el alma, el futuro y la vida de Edward. Rosalie era la única que parecía más molesta que nunca. Yo sabía que lo que ella tenía eran celos. Después de casi un siglo Edward nunca se había fijado en una sola mujer, ni siquiera en las hermosas vampiresas de Denali. Y eso era lo que más le enfurecía. Saber que una humana le había ganado la admiración de Edward. Era tan vanidosa que no podía soportar que nadie, incluso Edward quisiera a otra que no fuera ella y su belleza.

REVIEWS PLISSS!!


End file.
